Perfumes of Affairs
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When a man has an affair many don't take into account the fact they smell of the 'tarts' perfume for hours afterwards and their better halves KNOW that its not there perfume and scent. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, WOMEN ARENT STUPID! VERY AU/OOC. Tony/Sarah
1. DANGER

Sarah laughed and smiled happily as her fiance came through the door and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Tony came in the door, and everything seemed the same, he grinned seeing his fiance, knowing how she had no idea what he had been up to mere moments ago.

Sarah frowned, the smell of perfume drowning her sense of smell and she pulled back, her face usually bright and cheerful was etched with a slight frown, her eyes were filling with salty water, and her her lips were trembling, she shook her head repeatedly, "No no no please tell me you didn't" she begged him, her eyes pleading desperately with him.

Tony shrugged and was not bothered at all, not even with the tears now running down his fiancee's tanned cheeks, "What has it got to do with you?"

Sarah looked confused, "What has it got to do with me?" she repeated in a haze of disbelief

The Italian man laughed, "Yeah since when did you get all up in my business?"

She gulped and tried to stop her own tears, "We are getting married in less then one month and already you prefer other women to me"

He grabbed her and pressed her against the wall, "You ain't going anywhere! Your mine, understand?" he growled in her ear, his hot breath causing a now unpleasant feeling in her gut

The young woman nodded, "Of course" she replied timidly, her eyes cast downwards, fear in her eyes, she knew she could not leave, where would she go? What would happen to their child?

The elder man kissed her roughly and forced himself against her, giving her no choice but to go along with it

The following morning she lay, her body bruised and lip split, her fiance had gone to work or to one of his mistresses, she wasn't sure which.. she wasn't even sure if she was his main woman, or if he was engaged to other women.

She wrapped a robe around herself and got up, going into her daughter's room and picking her up from the bed, and holding her close, "Everything will be okay, I promise you" she whispered into her child's hair

A vow she would keep...even if it cost her everything


	2. Jen Knows

Sarah held her seven year old daughter close to her and carried her into the front room, she sat her down in the wheelchair and helped her take her medicines, the little girl smiled at her mother and hugged her, "Mommy?"

The older woman smiled softly at her and tightened her red silk robe, "Yes Prinsteein" she said softly, saying princess in Yiddish, kneeling on the floor as she switched on the television, putting on the child's favorite cartoon.

Katie watched her mother, she knew that this was not her biological mother as her father had told her about her real mother and how she had ran out on them, truth be told the even the child could see why, and it showed in the question she asked Sarah, "Why does Daddy hit you?"

The question caught Sarah by surprise and she caught her breathe, she struggled with her speech but knew her little girl needed comforting, "Daddy was being naughty, don't worry honey, I promise you that I will keep you safe" she said softly and picked her up and went and got her dressed

Whilst being helped with her clothes the small blonde child looked at her mother and asked softly, "If your looking after me, who is looking after you?" she asked gently

Sarah kissed her daughter's head, "Don't you worry about me okay? We will go to Grandma's fro a while, okay?"

Katie nodded, she loved going to her grandmother's, and watched her mother pack a bag for them both, and both got into the car and made their way to the house of Ziva David, and phoning Ziva.

Ziva was at work with Tony, Tim and Jethro in the bullpen, _"Hello?"_

Sarah bit her lip, "Mom? Don't speak, just listen okay?"

To say Ziva was worried was a dramatic understatement, being her mother she was very worried about her, she had not noticed the bruises or cuts on her child though due to clever inventions of ways to hide the wounds that had been inflicted by the man that she thought she loved

Sarah nodded, more to herself than her mother, "I have to leave, I'm taking Katie with me, do not allow yourself to be alone with Tony, he is violent, please say 'yes' if you understand me"

Ziva bit her lip, her hands shaking, _"yes"_ she replied simply

Sarah sighed in relief and drove away from the house that she shared with her fiance with his child in the back of the car, her chair and belongings in the boot, "I am safe and so is Katie, we will stay with a friend of mine for a while and I will call you later, okay?"

Ziva glanced around and leant back in the chair, as Jethro came over, _"okay"_ she replied simply, as her own husband lifted her and sat on the chair, holding her close.

Jethro had been worried about his wife with the phone call, "What's wrong Zee?" he asked to her

Sarah heard his voice, "Mom? Pass Dad on please?"

Ziva passed the phone to her husband, and he took it from her, _"Hello?" _he said curiously

Sarah pulled up at a house on the outskirts of Washington DC, and checked that her daughter was okay, "Dad, its me, don't say anything okay? I don't want Tony to know I'm on the phone, I will explain later"

Jethro listened carefully, he knew his daughter very well and knew her behaviour had changed since dating Tony

Ziva snuggled into her husbands chest as he spoke to their child on the phone, "I'm staying with a friend for a while, and I have Katie with me. Whatever you do, don't let Tony out of your sight when around Mom and Jenny, he is violent, he may not have shown it to you but I can''t have Katie grow up with that around, I don't trust him, please keep Mom and Jenny safe. I will tell you where I am later tonight, if you both go to Jenny's office and tell her the word 'safe', she will know what it means and I will see you tomorrow Dad. Say yes if you understand, and then put the phone down"

Gibbs nodded, _"yes"_ he said softly and put the phone in its cradle, holding his wife to him. He tapped his wife's waist to indicate for her to stand and both walked up the staircase to the director's office, bursting in like usual, Cynthia didn't bother to try and stop him.

Jen stood up and smiled, "Is there something wrong?"

Gibbs sighed, "Sarah said to pass on a message to you" he said simply and sat down on the sofa

Jen raised an eyebrow, "Which is?" she asked curiously

Ziva leant into her husband, as Jethro said, "Safe"

Jenifer sighed and rested her head in her hands, "Any idea what happened?"

Ziva looked at her friend, "Tony got violent apparently, and so she has taken Katie to a friends place for a while"

Gibbs nodded, "She said that she will see us tomorrow and that I must not let you or Zee be alone with Tony"

Jen nodded, "Okay, we will leave first thing tomorrow morning"

Ziva looked at her, "Why did she say 'safe'?"

Jen smiled, "To tell me where she is" she said softly, "I know her a lot better then people think"

The Israeli woman smiled, "Okay" she said softly, "She is safe?"

The red head nodded, "Yes she is very safe"

Jethro nodded, "What are we going to do for now then?"

Jen glanced at the married couple in front of them, "How about you both stay at mine? Then you will be able to do as Sarah asked and neither of us will be alone, it makes more sense as my security is tighter and I have more rooms, also we will have to grab some of Sarah's clothes from my place, and toys for Katie"

Ziva nodded, as did Jethro and both got up and continued their day at work before going with Jen to her place.


	3. A Hero In Jackson

Sarah lifted Katie into her arms, three days later at the home of Jackson Gibbs. Sarah's face was battered and bruised, her face slightly swollen in places as she cradled her sleeping child close to her.

A knock at the door made Sarah hide with her child in the basement, dragging their bag with her and hiding beneath the stairs.

Jackson sighed, knowing that the girl was terrified, she had reacted this way with every phone call and every knock on the wooden door.

He opened the door to reveal a red headed director along with the girls parents, "Where is she Jackson?" Jen asked straight away as she walked inside

The older Gibbs indicated to the basement which made Jen run straight down into the basement, "Sarah? Are you okay?" she asked when she knelt beside her

Sarah nodded, "Yeah I'm okay" she said softly

Jen hugged her tight against her, "Come on lets get out of this basement" she said softly and led Sarah and the little girl upstairs to where Ziva and Jethro were both sat.

Sarah sat down on the sofa beside her mother and Jen, after laying down her daughter on the other sofa, she curled into Jen's arms

Jethro took hold of his daughter's hand, knowing Tony had been arrested and silently vowing to protect his child forever.

They all knew it would be okay, as long as they protected each other, little did Sarah know that true love was just around the corner, LITERALLY


End file.
